Rezopolis
Rezopolis (or Rez's Nerve Center) is the lair/world of Rez (formerly). It appears in Gex and Gex: Enter the Gecko. Background When Rez fell into garbage trying to steal cable, he ended up here, where he quickly made himself at home and ruled the Media Dimension. Rez set up the base of operations for the media dimension and became Lord of the Media Dimension. After spending a certain amount of time there, his influence eventually began to take hold, and he gained an army consisting of Toxic Turtle, The Flatulator, Sun Snake, and Morphina. He then ordered each one to guard every other channel, to make sure no intruders could thwart his plans and infiltrate the newly christened Rezopolis. In the first Gex game it is said that Rezopolis is where network programs are chosen. Shortly afterward, he noticed Gex and wanted him to be his network's mascot. From his Rezopolis lair, Rez grabbed Gex from through the TV screen, and flung him into the Media Dimension. Eventually, after Rez' four enforcers were defeated, Gex managed to penetrate Rezopolis' defenses, and eventually came face-to-face with Rez himself. Upon Rez' loss, Gex left Rezopolis and headed for home. Rezopolis was re-established in Enter the Gecko, where some of Rez's more nightmarish creations now resided. Mooshoo Pork eventually found his way into the Media Dimension, and made contact with Rez, serving as one of his underlings and the presumed architect of Rez's Inner Sanctum, a cathedral-like location with both Rez's and Mooshoo Pork's faces on the stained-glass windows. Some time afterward, Gex would find himself here once again, hunting after some of the last few remotes, and then finally going on to take down Rez once more. In Gex 3: Deep Cover Gecko, Rezopolis didn't appear. This is the only game that doesn't have the Rezopolis level returning. Rezopolis is a very high-tech yet nightmarish world. It is filled with Rez's robot creations, television screens and liquid Rez. In Mazed and Confused and No Weddings And A Funeral, there are many pictures of Rez. Also in Mazed And Confused there are ads that look similiar to billboards placed on the walls in Rez's Lair. This shows the player what Rez's Personality is like and what he wants to take over, which is the Media Dimension. Map Gex ;Rez Knight Fever Objectives: Find the Remote for On The Move. ;On The Move Objectives: Find the Remote for Rez' Lair. ;Rez' Lair (boss level) Objectives: Defeat Rez. Escape the Media Dimension! Enter the Gecko ;Mazed And Confused (secret level) *Pass The T.V. Forest. *Cross The Blue Beams To The Rez Tower. ;No Weddings And A Funeral *Penetrate Rez's Inner Sanctum. ;Bonus Level : Bugged Out *Find The Given Items In Time. ;Bonus Level : I Got The Reruns *Find The Given Items In Time. ;Boss : Channel Z *Defeat Rez In The Final Battle. Trivia *Rezopolis in Enter the Gecko is tied with Scream TV at being the largest world/levels in the game having 5 levels total. However in the bonus level The Spy Who Loved Himself, there are pictures of Rez in the bonus level so there would actually be 6 levels total. *Rezopolis has the shortest amount of missions out of all the worlds/levels with either 1 or 2 missions to complete. This is probably because the levels themselves are very huge, perhaps larger than any other level. Category:Gex Category:Gex: Enter the Gecko Category:Levels Category:Locations